On That Day
by AnimeCreeper
Summary: Episode 25..with a twist. You know that part with L, that one part. Read for more, don't wanna ruin it. Some parts 'out of character'. Obviously don't read if you haven't seen episode 25 of Death Note and do not want it ruined because it has spoilers, well not exactly but if you read it you will guess what happens. Oh yeah, Mello and Near. Obviously younger than in the anime, enjoy


**Death Note episode 25 spoilers**

**A/N: Hello. It's the end-of-year exam week at my school. Six months ago when I wrote my first fan-fic it was because I finished early and was just mucking around with an idea I had. Now I have written this due to another idea at the end of my literature exam. I am so grateful to anyone who has reviewed or even read my stories so this is for everyone who has or will!  
**

**Warning: I've kinda put a bit of Shonen-Ai in this, but it only hints at the prospect of Mello x Near there is basically nothing. Still if you are completely against homosexuality please do not read this because I don't want to have reviews telling me I am disgusting.  
**

**I'm not sure about their ages so I am just going by what I got from Yahoo Answers, Mello is 18 and Near is 16.  
**

**I tried to keep in character but when I got up to Mello's chapter I was like, _ya know what I don't care I'm gonna change this a bit_ so yeah. Mello's chapter is where they become out of character.**

**Don't blame me if there are things you don't like! I warned you about two different things, it's not my fault no one reads author notes lol**

**Anyways Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**L's chapter thing. **_

_So our story starts where Ren has just written Watari's name and he is deleting all data, this was in fact instructed by L incase of an emergency._

"Watari?!" L Ryuzaki yelled in anguish as the usual screen with the 'W' turned to a screen stating 'All Data Deletion'

"Data deletion? What the hell's going on?" someone yelled but Ryuzaki was frozen unable to recognise who was asking, Watari couldn't be..could he?

"I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information in the event that something were to happen to him" he answered blankly, How could it be that Watari was dead? His mind kicked in they needed to find the Shinigami responsible "Everyone the Shiniga-" but he was cut off by a huge pain in his chest like nothing he had ever felt was beating so fast, it was too fast it was all he could do to breath. He began to black out and as he fell from his usual chair to the floor he felt something or someone catch him.

"Ryuzaki! What's wrong?" he heard Matsura call to him but it was too far away

Next Light screamed from somewhere beside him and L was sure he couldn't be Kira, he forced himself to stay awake so he could apologize and let Light know that he knew he wasn't Kira before he died but when he forced his heavy eyelids open to see for the last time he was shocked and the realisation spread through him as he saw the one person he would have called a friend smiling down at him victoriously. With his face still racing at an inhuman speed he opened his mouth, he needed to say this. To speak for the last time, he needed it to say something important "I see, well then Light Yagami.." he panted and trailed off, he couldn't finish his breath was too short, it was happening to fast he knew he was close to death. His heart slowed and at first he was confused but out of breath he welcomed the darkness that engulfed him. The darkness he once swore he will never surrender to.

**-XX-**

**_Light's chapter thing._  
**

"Hey Ryuzaki come on, snap out of it!"

"Light, calm down. Please?" Matsura called weakly, fear setting in on him only it was real fear.

Light screamed again "We're gonna die! Watari, Ryuzaki, it will be us next!" his fake anguish and fear sounding so real, if only the other detectives knew

"Look we need to find the Shinigami!"

Light smiled internally knowing they'd never find her. Re**m** had killed L and it was to save Misa, in doing that she had killed herself. It had all went according to plan, everything Light had set up had worked. Misa's love made her fall into all the traps he set and even Rem, a Shinigami had falled into his web because of her love for Misa. L and Watari were out of the picture he would finally reign as'god of the new world' he could now freely create the 'perfect world'. He stared down at L's lifeless body in his arms and forced himself to keep his laugh from escaping. _All in due time _he thought as he got up and followed the others out to find the Shinigami that could never be found _I just need to keep up the act until they're out of the picture._ And with that thought he left the small, lifeless and limp body alone in that room.

**-XX-**

**_Mello's chapter thing._  
**

"Come on, come on..wake up!" Mello light slapped L's pale cheek as he leant over the top of him "Come on, please? It had to have worked, if it didn't…I don't know what I'll do" his eyes were widened with panic, what were to happen if L didn't wake up? His mentor couldn't have been defeated this easily, could he?

(**A/N: I'm just gonna say that Mello can see Ren because he touched her Death Note ages ago but he doesn't know what the Death Note is exactly, kay because otherwise it'll get too confusing for both you and I)**

Minutes ago Mello was hiding in that room with the Shinigami, watching her hopelessly as she wrote Watari and then L into her little black book. Once she had finished writing Mello was surprised to see her turn to dust, once she was just a pile of sand he jumped into action, unsure of what to do but wanting to at least try something. With trembling hands he reached into the pile and picked up the Death Note. He had heard of them before of course, he had heard someone at Wammy's Orphanage talk about L's case with this new Kira thing, he didn't think that there'd be danger…no one knew his name right, but obviously that Shinigami, that monster knew. 'The human whose name is written in the Death Note shall die' **(A/N: Right, I'm making up a rule..sorry!) **Mello also read 'The person whose name is will have a heart attack in 40 seconds unless stated otherwise' his eyes widened as he looked down at his watch he had five seconds before L would die, he had to do something. At least try! With shaking hands he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small and overused eraser, it didn't matter though, he flicked quickly through the pages until he found it _**Elle Lawliet **_was written in the middle of the page. With no time to spare Mello rubbed at the name until it was a grey smudge, unreadable. He panted and put the Death Note into his jacket before slinking back into the shadows as he heard voices calling for the Shinigami, as they entered the room he hugged his knees hoping it would all be okay.

Now he was in the room desperately trying to wake his beloved mentor. L was unresponsive and finally Mello had to call Near he had to break the news to him.

"Mello?" a soft, unmistakable voice answered after the second ring

"Nate..uh sorry Near..it's,..it's"

"Spit it out" Near replied in that soft monotone

"L's dead!" Mello cried into the phone

"L's dead?" the emotionless voice troubled Mello but he was used to it, he looked down at L sadly "That's tragic" to anyone else Near's words would have sounded borderline sarcastic but Mello knew and realised the pain Near was feeling after all they did share the same mentor

"Yeah I know" Mello sighed quietly

"Mihael.." Near rarely used Mello's real name

"Nate.."

"Don't move, I'll be right there!" the phone clicked as Near's words echoed in his mind. What if they were caught by the other detectives in the place? Would they know who Mello and Near were to L?

**-XX-**

**_L's chapter thing. (again)_  
**

The darkness L had given into was now leaving, he didn't feel dead. Though how could he have known? Who really knows what death feels like? He felt more like he was regaining consciousness after being drowned, or suffocated. He mentally stirred a little at the sound of a voice.

"Nate.." the voice was full of anguish, but still it was unmistakable, he tried to open his eyes or his mouth or even move a little to calm Mello to tell him not to be sad but his body wouldn't let him. His mind was still shrouded he wasn't fully awake and he drifted away again into that place where he wasn't sure whether it was death or life that was keeping him.

"Mihael?" L heard a different voice this time as he came back into consciousness again the voice was still flat but to someone that had heard Near speak he could tell there was some underlying emotion.

"Near…we need to be quiet but thank you, for coming" Mello answered sadly and L wanted to tell him that it was all okay

"I can't believe he's dead" Near said quietly, he sounded closer than before

Dead? L knew he couldn't be dead, the two of them couldn't be here. They couldn't be dead too! He tried to push through that darkness, the heavy blanket of black that was keeping him from moving, from speaking. He needed to tell them it was all okay. He tried desperately to move as he heard a sob come from Mello and that was when he tore a part of the blanket that was encasing him. He then ripped a bigger hole first he moved his hand, trying to feel for Mello's but then he felt his eyelids become lighter and he could open them and he could move his head and as he ripped completely through the blanket her slowly sat up and blinked as he watch Mello and Near sitting together, Mello's head on the white haired boy's shoulder crying for the loss of their great mentor.

"I believe I owe you to an apology, making you cry again after all these years" L said quietly, making his two students jump out of their skin

"He's, he's okay?" Mello sat up his eyes had tears in them and they were shining but his smile was wide

"So L is not dead? Mello you baka! Making me come over here for nothing, I mean really did you even check his pulse?" Near's face was flushed after being caught so close to Mello and by their mentor at that

"Of course I did!" Mello shot back, his face burning as he realised he forgot to do the most basic thing "Besides, Near just be glad he is alive because I saved him! He almost died!"

"Sure" Near's monotone was back though he was still ashamed of being caught hugging Mello

"Actually, I felt like I was dying. Having some sort of heart attack" L mused to himself and the fighting pair quickly shut up "Mello, tell me. What did you do?"

"Well I saw that Shinigami writing your name and so I quickly leapt into action, I managed to erase your name with two seconds to spare!"

"Hmm, what about Watari?" L asked, secretly hopeful

"I'm sorry" Mello hung his head "I didn't have enough time, it was all I could do to save you"

"I see" there was a stony silence and then Mello felt pressure on his head, he looked up to see L gently patting him "Thankyou" Mello's face burned and Near felt some kind of pang. Was it jealousy? L turned to him "Thank you for coming too. I heard you both and I had to wake up, I forced myself to wake up to tell you it will all be okay" He pulled the two younger polar opposites in to hug them as they sat on the floor but soon they heard everyone coming back

"What are we going to do?" Mello asked nervously and L shook his head

"I have now found out for sure who Kira is and I will do everything in my power to seize and arrest him. You two must leave, they believe me to be dead so I must stay. Once the orphanage is contacted about my death you to are to request to take me some place and when we are there we can continue my investigation… only it will be ours" he smiled and pushed them up, they watched him lay down into the exact position he was found then they turned and quietly snuck out the door.

Once they were outside they were free to talk "Oh Nate, I do love how you say my name" Mello teased Near and Near's cheeks burned for the millionth time.

He pushed Mello up against a wall "Never mention it again, Mihael" he glared and let go of him. He walked away quickly frowning at the idiot he was leaving behind all the while trying to slow down his fast-beating heart.

* * *

**See it wasn't that bad, the shonen-ai I mean.  
**

**Okay, I probably should explain this..I watched Death Note ages ago and I remember I was bawling my eyes out when L died, then when Mello died. Then I watched it again the other day and today I was like..THAT'S IT L AND MELLO ARE NOT DYING!  
**

**I hope you enjoy, review and let me know what you think x  
**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
